


Oh Was Right

by viiixel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Don't ask what Gladio got Noctis, FFXVSS2020, Fluff, Looootss of overthinking, M/M, canon compliant AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/pseuds/viiixel
Summary: It's the gift giving time of year and after flubbing the gift he gave to Ignis (his super long time crush) last year, Prompto was determined to give him an amazing heartfelt gift this year-- even if complications in their plans and his own overthinking about Ignis finally realizing his feelings make a whole mess of the plan!
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: FFXV Secret Santa 2020





	Oh Was Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GingerEl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEl/gifts).



> This was a bonus gift for [@Ginger_El_](https://twitter.com/Ginger_El_/) through the [FFXV Secret Santa](https://twitter.com/ffxvsecretsanta) event I run! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it, El, as well as anyone else that reads it! I had a lot of fun writing Prompto worrying his silly little head off c; 
> 
> (Apologies for any typos/mistakes!)

Dialing the thermostat up, Prompto glanced back to where Noct was lounging on his couch, one leg up over the back of the couch in a position that Prompto had no clue how he found it comfortable.

“The cold doesn’t bother you?” Prompto asked, walking back over to the couch. He lightly smacked the bottom of Noct’s foot before flopping down to lean on the arm like a normal person.

“Yeah but the thermostat is all the way over there and I knew you’d get cold and change it.” Prompto sighed at the somehow lazy smugness in Noct’ voice.

“You are _such_ a bum!” Prompto moved to smack at Noct’s leg, only to have him bring it down to bonk him on the shoulder with his foot. The two of them fought for a second before Prompto threatened to yank his socks off, exposing his oh so sensitive feet to the cold. It was enough to cause Noct to forfeit, the two of them tangled up from the slight squabble. His turn to be smug, Prompto dropped his hold on Noct’s leg before finally relaxing back against the couch.

“Man, can’t believe it’s already that time of year. The holidays really sneak up, huh?”

“Yeah, guess so…” Prompto glanced Noct’s way, shaking his head at his friend dozing off. Even the sound of the door to his apartment opening wasn’t enough to rouse him from the impending nap and Prompto had to resist rolling his eyes as Ignis walked into the living room.

Assessing the situation in the sharp, keen way of his, Ignis glanced to Prompto and he gave him a little shrug at the question he seemed to be asking.

Sighing, Ignis moved to the kitchen where he set down the brown paper bags he was carrying. Curious (and pretty sure that the now dozing Noct was not going to be any sort of company), Prompto moved the kitchen to see what Ignis had brought to make dinner with.

“How long has he…?” The low rumble of Ignis’ voice twisted Prompto’s stomach into knots and he tried very hard not to look obviously affected. Yeah sure, he’s had a crush on the man for… well, like ever, but he still couldn’t shake all the ways that he got to him.

It used to really stress him out, especially because the last thing he wanted was for him to be a pining puppy dog trailing after someone waaaay out of his league. Or even worse, ruin any chance he had of being in the friend group because of an awkward confession.

Yet, as the years passed by, and his crush turned into some weird mixture of platonic affection for the friend Ignis became and a long simmering desire for him, Prompto began to roll with it. Afterall, it didn't seem like Ignis knew (even though Noct and Gladio figured it out pretty quick) and it was kind of a nice feeling to be around him.

“Not long, actually just as you came in.” Prompto let out a light laugh, moving to help Ignis unpack the groceries. “Y’know, it never gets old. How fast he can fall asleep. It’s like… a super power or something!”

The slight chuckle that Ignis let out sent a small thrum of warm happiness through Prompto. Score for him, Ignis laughter was totally a premium reward.

“Quite the useless super power, no?” Prompto watched as Ignis folded the bag before he began to section off the groceries. Not being his first rodeo, Prompto grabbed the ones Ignis didn’t move to the counter by the stove to start putting them away. Maybe at first he had been eager to help Ignis to get some attention from the man, but now it was just a familiar song and dance of theirs.

Any time Ignis needed some help and Prompto was around, they all knew that not only was Prompto game to do whatever was asked of him but that Ignis would only ask for Prompto’s help. Despite the whole crush thing, Prompto really cherished that aspect of their friendship. There was no small measure of pride in knowing that Ignis felt like he could rely on him and trust him to help him out.

Once all the groceries were put away, Prompto grabbed a few of the vegetables to start chopping. Just from a glance he could tell Ignis was making soup that night, which honestly sounded like heaven on earth as the apartment was still waaay too cold. It’d been a while since he made it, but luckily for Prompto he had pretty much memorized Ignis’ recipes over the course of the last year. He had to if he wanted to make for him the perfect gift for this year.

Last year the four of them had exchanged gifts between themselves and Prompto remembered the look of bland interest that Ignis had given the mug he had gotten for him (though to be fair it was a mug he got for all four of them for matchies!) So this year he decided he’d take his gift giving a notch and really give him something special instead of something ‘safe’.

Whenever he was around Ignis when he cooked, he made sure to somehow get a picture of the meal. Then, with the help of Noct and Gladio, he got the recipe to make something close to those fancy recipe books. Well, as fancy as something homemade could be. At least the pictures were really nice! Besides the recipes, Prompto made some notes about when they had the meal, what they had been doing, any comments they made about it-- the whole shebang!

It was a huge labor of love… that really could only have happened because he loved the man but maybe Ignis wouldn’t think too much about that.

“Sooo,” Prompto started, his thoughts trailing back to the present as he watched Ignis uncap containers of what had to be homemade stock to pour into the giant stock pot he had pulled out.

“Can’t believe it’s almost Christmas. Like… where did the month-- the year go?” Was his laugh nervous? Maybe. He just needed to keep it cool, really it was just the holidays and … Astrals, it’ll be so obvious that he didn’t work on Gladio or Noct’s gift as much as Ignis’ won’t it?

“Yes, about that.” Ignis glanced his way and Prompto felt himself freeze, the knife hovering over the carrot he was mincing (so Noct wouldn’t be able to pick it out.)

“Our plans will be changing this year, the king wishes to spend the day with all of us. Rooms are being prepared within the Citadel, so you should pack for an overnight stay.”

“Whoa, wait, huh?” Prompto’s voice relayed all his confusion as he tried to figure out what that all meant. Sure, that was Noct’s dad and it made sense… even made sense for Gladio and Iggy but… him? That also meant--

“So wait, we’re not going to do our gift giving--?”

“Bingo.” Gladio’s voice boomed through the kitchen and Prompto nearly jumped out of his skin. A warm touch on his hand got his attention and he tried his best not to blush as Ignis gently took the knife from him to prevent any kind of injury.

“Greetings, Gladio. You entered rather quietly.” The tone in Ignis’ voice was teasing and Prompto felt a small pang as he scooped the carrots he chopped up to go put into the pot.

“No, I didn’t. You two just need to clean your ears-- or maybe pop the little bubble you two get in.” Prompto didn’t need to look at him to know he probably winked or did something else embarrassing, but thankfully there was some celery that he needed to really focus on so he could ignore him.

“S-So what are we going to do then? I’d… feel weird if the King saw any of our stupid presents.” That last part was directed at Gladio, who was the notorious culprit of embarrassing gifts within the group.

“Well good thing you asked, because Iggy already thought about that-- Hey what are you making, you need a taste tester?”

Prompto rolled his eyes, glancing to Ignis to see what he had planned out.

“Certainly Gladio, when I serve it I will await your thoughts on the meal. As for our plans, I thought that we could perhaps do something different this year.” Ignis paused to roll his sleeves up, clearly taking a second to think about something within the recipe of their meal as his eyes scanned over the leftover ingredients before continuing. “I have heard of assigned gift exchanges being enjoyable and a rather easy way of--”

Ignis continued to explain his reasoning but Prompto could only focus on the wrench this threw into his plans. What if he got someone other than Ignis? Getting them a gift wasn’t an issue but there was no way that Prompto was ready to search Ignis out and give him his gift one on one. He had been relying heavily on the focus being diverted during their usual gift giving where he could play off how much he put into his gift. At least, that’s what he had hoped for-- what he had thought… though maybe he hadn’t actually thought that hard about it. Now…

“--So we will draw names once Noctis is awake.” Ignis paused and it was the silence that knocked Prompto from his worrying thoughts. Nodding a beat too late, he gave them both a smile before focusing on finishing up the dinner prep. His stomach twisted in knots as he tried not to look too disappointed at the plan changes.

Eventually Noct found his way towards the kitchen and Prompto tried to perk himself up with everyone there. Even as Gladio disappeared to prepare the name drawing, Prompto chatted happily with the other two until the big guy came back with one of his old hats that had been left in the apartment.

“All right, let’s do this real quick. I wanna eat.” Gladio shook the hat, the few pieces of paper flashing for a moment as they flipped around. “Prompto, you first.”

Reaching over the counter, Prompto shuffled his hand around the hat, hoping and praying as he grabbed a paper that screamed ‘pick me! pick me!’ to him. He waited for a moment but the anticipation was too much and he was prepared to unfold it to see who he got. Yet, right as he was about to take a peek, there was a loud rattling from the pot of soup. Ignis rushed over to it to turn the heat down before looking at the stove perplexed for a moment.

As he did so, Prompto noticed a quick movement between Noct and Gladio. He couldn’t quite catch what they did, his own expression confused as Ignis returned to them. As the rest of them drew their names, Prompto opened the paper and felt his stomach do flip flops.

 _Ignis._ Written in Gladio’s scrawling handwriting, Prompto thanked every ounce of luck he had stored up that year to get that piece of paper.

It would be later in the evening after Ignis stepped out for some call or another that the other two would tell him they rigged the drawing (so much for that luck). That somehow Noctis had bumped the heat up on the pot (which was honestly ballsy of him) in order for them to swap the papers that all read Ignis’ name with the real papers sans a certain spec wearing member of their group.

“We knew how hard you worked on his present.”

“And how much you’d overthink the whole giving it to him.”

Prompto would be overwhelmed at the effort his friends went through but also at the resolution he would come to: this was his chance.

No more overthinking it. No more freaking about how best to give his gift to Ignis-- or playing it off as nothing that special. It was special, because Ignis was special to him. Prompto would feel silly over all his worries about _how_ to give his gift, even if his stomach was still twisting in knots over the thought of doing so, but his friends set him up so that he could do it-- no excuses.

“You guys are the best,” Prompto would say with a laugh, flushed at how much they were playing wingman for him but his appreciation was clear. It was perfect.

* * *

_This isn’t perfect. This is a mess. I can’t do this._

The morning of their gift exchange, Prompto found himself in bed having a crisis. Doubts crossed his mind as he wondered what the hell he was thinking giving something so personal in front of the other two.

Rolling over to bury his face into his pillow, he cursed himself for the umpteenth time for overthinking it so much. Did it matter how he gave the book to Ignis?

Yes, the answer was a resounding yes.

“Dammit!” Prompto rolled back onto his back, staring up at the ceiling for a long time before heaving himself up. He was being ridiculous, he knew it. He also knew it was his anxiety that had no small part in this uncertainty of his. Years of built up feelings towards Ignis… the friendship the two of them had grew into, it was potentially hinged on this gift.

Glancing to the book over on his desk, Prompto thought about how it was essentially a confession in and of itself. There was no way Ignis, super smart and able to read just about anyone Ignis, wouldn’t put two and two together. So maybe he should give it to him privately after all, he thought.

“Dammit, dammit,” Muttering to himself, Prompto hopped up as he realized he needed to figure out something to give to him with the other guys and figure it out _fast._

* * *

“Oh.”

“Do-- Do you like it?” Prompto let out a nervous laugh with his question, trying his best to ignore the looks Noct and Gladio had on their faces.

The four of them were back in Noct’s apartment, paper strewn around them. Prompto had gone last, much to the other’s insistence at gifting first so the other’s gifts were on full display. Noct had gotten Prompto a new super fancy camera lens, something that made him feel anxious in a different way but that was to be handled some other time.

Ignis had gotten Gladio a new set of hiking boots, knowing that they would be needed with the trips he had planned for them in the new year. Gladio’s gift for Noctis was… something else and they all agreed to bury it under the paper so they didn’t have to wonder why exactly something like _that_ was made in a fish shape or how Gladio had even found it.

So the spotlight had been on Prompto as he handed Ignis the last gift. A spotlight that seemed to only enhance the fact that Ignis, a second year in a row, held a mug in his hands once the paper had been torn off.

Prompto did his best to ignore the way Ignis took a second to recover before telling him he did like it. His heart squeezed at the little smile that Ignis gave him. It seemed genuine, though Prompto could see there was some emotion he couldn’t fully recognize mixed in.

The others though-- Prompto could clearly see they were both in a various state of ‘what the hell?’ at him. Maybe they had thought he was going to make some big scene, they set it up for him to do so, but Prompto couldn’t do that to Ignis.

So it was time to enact the new plan.

“Uhm, Iggy?” Prompto approached him after they all broke apart and started to clean up to get ready to head over to the Citadel. He kept his voice quiet, his hand fidgeting with his bag. “You uh, got a minute?”

Ignis looked a bit surprised but nodded, setting down the lid to the trash before nodding to Prompto to lead the way. Thank the Astrals Ignis was smart and knew Prompto meant a private minute.

In an attempt to lead Ignis out without the others noticing, key word being attempt, Prompto headed out of Noct’s apartment and into the hall. Then kept going because there’s no way he could do this in the hall.

Or in the lobby.

And that was how Prompto found himself outside in the freezing cold courtyard of the complex, face to face with Ignis as he fumbled with his bag.

“Prompto, I know you asked for a minute but--”

“I know, I know, hold on--”

At least Ignis’ tone had a touch of teasing amidst the slight exasperation. All hope was not lost, Prompto thought, as he pulled out another wrapped gift. Holding onto it for a moment, Prompto met Ignis’ eyes for the first time since dragging him out there.

“So… uh… this is your real gift.” Hopefully Ignis wouldn’t think how weird he had to look just thrusting the gift out to him like a nervous school boy (which really wasn’t that far off.)

Holding his breath, Prompto watched as Ignis carefully unwrapped the scrapbook. Pressure built up as Ignis took his time examining it and looking through the moments that they had all shared over the last year, but with the Prompto flair of his own additions to those recipes. From where he was standing, Prompto could see what Ignis was looking at and if he wasn’t so anxious about Ignis’ reaction he would stop and reminisce about how important those moments Ignis helped create through his cooking were to him.

After what felt like forever, Ignis stopped midway through the book as he slowly exhaled.

“Oh.”

Oh no. Prompto felt his stomach drop at a second ‘Oh.’ of that evening.

That is, until Ignis looked up at him with a look Prompto didn’t think he’d ever seen on Ignis’ face. Affection softened his features, turned his usually sharp green eyes into warm jade pools-- his full lips into a hint of a genuine smile.

Oh. Oh was right.

“Prompto, this--” Ignis’ moment of speechlessness nearly made Prompto go weak at the knees and before Prompto could fill the silence with some kind of awkward babble Ignis continued.

“This is a truly amazing gift. Thank you. I--” Ignis laughed, shaking his head before he shut the book in a gentle way that sent Prompto’s heart into overdrive. He was so weak to this man.

“I can’t begin to express what this means to me, truly. It is a wonderful gift from a... friend.” There was something in the tone of Ignis’ voice, something that drew him back from the moment in a way that had Prompto rushing to pull him back to him.

“Whoa-- wait,” Prompto’s words tumbled out of his mouth before he could think. He needed to clarify, he couldn’t let Ignis get the wrong idea, not know, not after everything he’d worried himself sick over. “That-- isn’t a friendship gift.”

“It’s a… more than that gift.” There. It was out in the open. Prompto’s tone had left nothing to the imagination despite the vague statement. His voice had dipped and all the years of affection towards the other man poured into hesitant words. At least he didn’t break eye contact, he was proud of himself for that. Even if Ignis’ expression becoming suddenly unreadable to him made him want to look away.

The two of them stared at each other, the silence between them making Prompto want to take the words he just said and shove them back into his mouth. At least, until he noticed the creeping flush flooding into Ignis’ face.

Ignis opened his mouth, then closed it again, seeming to think hard about what he was going to say next as one gloved finger gently traced the edge of the scrapbook.

“I had wondered if you had felt the same… there were times I was sure but I did not wish to cross that line with the risk it could post to the group as a whole.”

It took Prompto a second to understand Ignis’ murmured words. Well, there were only three words he really needed to understand and it didn’t take long for ‘felt the same’ to flash in bright bold letters in his head.

“Wait.” Swallowing, Prompto paused before trying to speak again once Ignis’ attention focused on him. “Wait. Ignis? You? Felt the same?” Prompto let out an incredulous laugh, the sudden lightness from his anxiety lifting leaving him almost euphoric. Or maybe he just felt like he was going to pass out. Who knew, he didn’t, but what he did know was that Ignis liked liked him back!

“I-- Yes?” Ignis was the most flustered Prompto had ever seen him and it was so cute to him. Confidence swept through Prompto as he realized that from Ignis’ reaction and hesitant confusion that they both might have had the same doubts, the same worries, and were both standing there amazed that the person they liked shared the same feelings.

There was another beat between them before Prompto started to laugh. Ignis’ laughter joined his and Prompto’s confidence only grew in the moment. Still half laughing, Prompto made a gesture skyward, his impulsive words spilling out once more.

“So… that is totally mistletoe, right?”

Ignis glanced up, surprised at first before his brows knitted together in confusion.

“No, there is only bare branches--”

“C’mon, Iggy, just pretend. That’s mistletoe, riiight?” Prompto tried to maintain the confidence, but it was slowly eeking out of him at the moment as he worried he was going to have to ask Ignis outright for a kiss. He stepped closer to him, holding his breath as he waited to see if this was going to flop.

“Ah,” Ignis said after a moment, glancing up at the sky above them again before looking down at Prompto with an amused smile playing on his lips.

“Forgive me, I do believe I need to clean my glasses. I missed it.” Ignis let out a slight laugh before stepping in to close the distance between them.

His leather glove was cold on his cheek, but Ignis’ gentle touch was enough to warm him until their lips met. It wasn’t the most glamorous kiss, afterall they both had chapped lips and they seemed to both get shy midway through it, so it was more of a peck then anything but it still sent Prompto straight to cloud nine.

They kissed. He kissed Ignis Scientia. He might get to kiss him more.

Ignis’ thumb gently stroked his cheek and Prompto barely moved to nuzzle into the touch when he felt Ignis’ hand drop from his face. He didn’t get the chance to think about how weird he must look with his head tilted before Ignis’ hand was in his own and tugging him towards the building.

“As much as I would like to stay out here, it is blisteringly cold and I would much prefer to continue this where it is more comfortable.”

Prompto squeezed his hand, laughing as he agreed with him. Okay, so maybe there was no ‘might’ about kissing him again. That was a thrilling thought that had Prompto practically taking the lead towards the building as Ignis’ laughter rang out in the courtyard.

As the two of them walked back into the building, Prompto couldn’t help but think about how all the worrying was worth it for the real gift he had gotten this year. With Ignis’ hand in his own, and the bright possibility of exploring this new part of their relationship, Prompto supposed he did owe Noct and Gladio a huge thanks.

Well, after he and Ignis were finished having their first kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on twitter (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و☆: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)


End file.
